


Soaring with Melodies to Your Heart

by AshtheAnimatrix



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Fi switched sides to Demise, Gen, Ghirahim is the Godess sword or in this case the God sword, Link is the reincarnation, Male Hylia, More backstory on Hylia and the past, Zelda is the chosen hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtheAnimatrix/pseuds/AshtheAnimatrix
Summary: Yoohoo!! Hello! Here is the first installment of the Zelda roleswap collection. I wanted to start off with Ocarina of Time but in the end I decided to start with Skyward Sword due to it being the first in the timeline and because of how close Zelda and Link are in that game.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	Soaring with Melodies to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yoohoo!! Hello! Here is the first installment of the Zelda roleswap collection. I wanted to start off with Ocarina of Time but in the end I decided to start with Skyward Sword due to it being the first in the timeline and because of how close Zelda and Link are in that game.

This is a tale that you pathetic simple-minded humans have passed down through uncounted generations.  
Honestly, I'm surprised you have yet to forget this fact from hundreds of years ago. Goes to show how impressive humans can be at times.

Well, let's get this over with.

This tale tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity the likes of which would never be seen again. Which is quite a shame. I rather enjoy a good fight. What a glorious battle it was. 

One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissures. I was among those forces alongside my master.

We mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair.

We burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation. At the time it was utterly delicious. So much blood carnage, I thought it was my birthday.

I however did not share the same reason to cause havoc with the rest of my brethren. While most of us took pleasure in the disasters. We had a common goal, well aside from me, I couldn't care less. My master along with many others did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by His Grace, the god.

The power he guarded was without equal. Handed down by the gods if old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the god.

Why create such a power that easily fall into enemy hand I will never know. I sometimes wonder whom is more foolish, humans or the gods.

To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands. The god gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. Such incredible feats he performed. I must admit I admired his power and will. He was a worthy opponent of my master.

He sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds. 

With the humans safe, the god joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away.

At last for you mortals, peace was restored to the surface. Or so you all foolishly like to believe. 

This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generations to generations...

But you silly humans forget that there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that intertwined with this tale.

You may be asking if the evil was sealed away why am I still around? Well, let's just say the god himself decided to give me a redemption as you humans call it. Honestly most of you believe that an grotesque being can be cleansed. What a foolish belief. 

And now it is my job long with my mistress and her beloved spirited warrior to educate you mortals.

So sit down listen and enjoy.


End file.
